love under the big top
by facelessgunslinger
Summary: Why was ichigo kidnapped? What does this gorgeous circus leader plan to do with him? Can Ichigo fend off this voluptuous ringmistress or will he fall for her not-so-inconspicuous trap of lust?"Sex!What do you mean special!" ichigo/OC don't own bleach
1. Chapter 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx my first fic, be gentle! don't own bleach, but i do own my OC!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He really couldn't remember what happened right when he first woke up.  
Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Some weirdos appeared and announced they would take him back to their mistress. For people so loud, they really were quite weak and he dispached them easily... then nothing...

Ichigo was jerked from his day dream by the sound of a door opening. The hollow that walked in was an insult to his power... just a little taller than a adult human, the horns on top his head were as many as they were sharp extending behind him in a half-assed mullet. He wore a uniform that looked like a circus costume, with studs on the shoulders that gave it a military kind of feel. Dispite this, he didn't have as much spiritual presure as Ichigo thought he might, hell if he wasn't tied to a table, half-naked with only his boxers, he would kill himWAIT A MINUTE! Just as he looked down, he realized that someone had striped him to nothing but under wear, his face heated up. "boy" the hollow spoke in it's raspy voice. "best not test the mistresses patience, lets go." he berrated himself for not noticing the table he was tied to had wheels. "Where are you taking me!" ichigo yelled. " to the mistresses chambers, be respectful boy, the ringmistress does not pay attention to boys like you often." "Who the hell is the ring mistress! Where am I!" Ichigo said resisting the restrants bounding him to the bed. " to answer your second question, your undernear the Big Top, the home of worshipers of the Ringmistress. To answer your first, you'll find out soon enough." He came to a stop in front of huge gold doors that Ichigo guessed was this 'ringmistress's' chambers. Sure enough, a second ticked by before the gold doors opened and Ichigo had to catch his breath. Their in the chambers was a scene that would forever flourish in his memory...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Ha! cliffhanger! kinda short but, i'll live. and before you tell me i don't capitalize when needed, my shift key is broken. promise to update soon! R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx HI! I'm back! No one reviewed! You'll make my lady luck(girlfriend) cry!

lady luck: what are you talking about?

me: see shes balling her eyes out!

Lady luck: huh? no i'm not!  
me: "kisses lady luck"

Lady luck: yes I'm crying.  
me: see!

Lady luck: now start the story so we can go 'make some soup together'  
me: you did not just say that...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

what stood in front of Ichigo was a throne room with many shades of black, red, and gold cascading up the finely crafted walls... but what was in the middle of the room was what made Ichigo's heart stop.  
Their, in the circular bed set up in the center of the room, was the most beautiful goddess that had ever graced ichigo with her presence. She deserved to be worshiped! The black see-through nightie, which did nothing the dull her beauty was wrapped around her form, which in of itself was heaven.  
Her skin was the color of the tastest chocolate with crimson hair that reminded him vaguely of blood,  
her body reminded him of that blonde lietenent in soul society with the gigantic ... watermelons.  
what differed her from this woman was she was top-heavy, this woman had the whole package.  
An hour-glass figure that begged for him to wrap his arms around , perfectly curved, hips guarded long legs that when to heaven and hell AND back several times, both incasing the wonderfully shaped ass that was much bigger than that of the average woman, her chest was what really reminded him of nell in her adult form except, BIGGER! DAMMIT! She looked like she was growing mountains on her chest! The black top hat on her head only added to her mystery and made her... was cute the word? '{coughs} calm down ichigo, shes looking at you'  
The woman smiled a sinful smile and delevered in her velvety voice a song that made him weak in the knees, and hard in the crotch.  
"Thank you Braig, you may release him and leave us"  
He looked like he wanted to object but one look from her and he guickly let ichigo down and dissappeared behinded the doors that marked the exit.  
By turning around to see the hollow's reaction(Braig was it?), he never noticed her sneak up behind him until her silty hands wraped around his neck and he felt two soft pillows on his back. It was then she granted Ichigo the chance to hear her voice once more,  
"My king, I have looked a long time for you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx little longer than last time at least. please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx some of you reviewed! holy shit!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ahhhhhh!" ichigo jumped ten feet in the air.

Of course withe the momentum he added and the beautiful woman attached to his back he... fell on his face.  
"damn exubishionist women 'mumble'"

"My king?" the woman asked.

"Why do you keep calling me that! Who are you! And dammit, why am I here!"

She slid off of his back slowly making sure her soft ass rubbed against him and walked over to what looked like a closet. She opened the door and walked in, seconds later she emerged with a silk robe over her nightgown.  
Ichigo quickly remembered how she was dressed and covered his eyes while his cheeks burned a dark red.

"Very well, I am the ringmistress, luluceba!" she flashed her arms dramaticaly and threw her head up making her breasts bounce. "But only you my king, may call me Lulu"

ichigo held his nose to keep from spraying blood all over the place.  
"And I have brought you here to become my king" she said.  
"oooooooooookkkkkkkkkk" he gave her a clueless look.  
"I believe your human equivalent is a husband and master"

"oh well thats wwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaatttttt!!!!!!!!!! NONONONONONONONONO! I'm only seventeen! I can't get married!"

She waved her hand and a strange feeling swept over him. "My king, I can easily fix it if age is the problem"

a huge victorian mirror appeared in front of ichigo and he gasped at what he saw.  
Inside the mirror was not teenage, substitute soul reaper ichigo; inside the mirror was a man half a foot taller, with bright orange hair that went down to his mid-back that was slicked back allowing for the spikes to point backwards. Under his chin was a goatie that was beginning to spead accross his jaw, and handsome face. As he looked down he admired the solid six-pack and muscular arms down to more private areas... OK! he knew he didn't own anything that huge! He whiskled and scanned lower to the bulging muscle of his legs. and to the powerful feet that were beneath them.  
This was him, he looked at his hands to find callouses, probably from future fights, and fingers made to hold something different to a sword, he just didn't know what.  
(think Gamma akutabi from Zombie powder without the metal arm, and facial hair)

Lulu walked around the mirror and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"This is what you will look like ten years from now my lord, and I must say, I'm impressed" She licked her lips. She soon felt something long and thick press against her stomach. She smiled.  
"apparantly i'm not the only one looking either"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Ha! ichi's gitting laid! hehehe.  
'gets hit in the head by Ichigo' shut up you perv!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	4. Chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx as we last left off ichigo was gonna get some!

lady luck: 'moans'

me:dammit camera guy! don't start the story now! we're in the middle of something!

lady luck: 'moans louder'

camera guy: sorry boss, i'll just start the story!

me: you asshole! I didn't tell you to-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her hands glided down his chest sending pulses runing through his veigns, while ichigo mentely debated rather or not to push her away or...

'what should i do?'

She traveled lower licking his ribs counting each one...

'i just met her'

even lower now to his belly button...

'I don't want to push her away!'

He grabbed her ass roughly making her moan, lifting her up and slaming her against the wall.  
"Oh god master!"  
He licked her neck, carressing each inch of skin he could find, information flowed through his mind,  
guiding his actions, his fingers as they massaged her large behind, his tongue as he kissed her delicate jaw, and making him wonder why he EVER rejected yoruichi's advances.

..................the next morning.........................

Ichigo groaned from his place on the bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping woman beside him.  
'What the hell am I doing?'he asked no one in particular.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx no sex scene for you!  
actually I kinda don't know how to make you one. if someone wants to offer to make one, be my quest. 


	5. Chapter 5

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

me: Well, this is going nowhere...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ring-mistress awoke facing the back of her lover, he looked conflicted with something. She guessed he missed his friends. She slowly sat up and crawled across the bed to lay with her head on the edge of the bed, he looked toward her and brought a hand up to glide down her back. She shivered at the touch of her king and yelped when her cupped her backside, messaging her ass gently, exciting small moans from her.

"We have to talk..." She looked up at him, suprized at the seriousness on his face.

She smiled lightly. "Mood killer." She teased before getting off the bed and walking to her closet.

She disappeared from view for just a moment to come out in a most revealing outfit...

She had on her top-hat with a netting coming down to create a veil over her eyes. She wore a double-breasted coat that fell to her ankles with a white button-up shirt and a black tie. Her hair was tied in an intricate knot behind her head, with earrings in the shape of bunnies with little top-hats on their heads. The coat was buttoned-up halfway down to give it a sexy look with a lot of leg showing. She was a hat-trick in more ways than one...

She looked in his eyes, taking in his expression with sadness. "You want to go home."

It wasn't a question or a statement, It was the cold, hard, truth.

"I can't stay here forever. I have to stop Aizen." He remembered the Winter War was well on its way.

She ran toward him and collapsed at his knees, her coat bellowing at the fast motion.

"But _this _could **be **your home, here, with me." She looked up at him, tears marring her perfect face.

This was what he feared.

"I have to go, no matter what." She started sobbing. "But that doesn't mean I can't come back."

She snapped her head up. He smiled and lifted her onto his lap and kissed her softly, admiring the taste of roses and cinnamon he found there.

"When I kill Aizen, I'll be back, and I'll make you my wife." He grinned to the world.

She smiled sadly, knowing he would forget about her and let him go.

He stood up and go dressed before giving her an earth-quaking kiss and left.

He would forget, she knew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kinda sad huh? Review!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. One hell of a ending!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The finale of Love Under The Big Top! Come see the end of the story, if you dare!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She threw her arm up in the air for the audience. She never regained the glamor she had before her King left a year ago, but, as they say, the show must go on. She waved her hands around her enticing the crowd as she always did. The show soon ended slightly less amazing compared to it's earlier splendor.

"My lady?" She turned around. Braig stared at her with pity.

"Oh! You scared me, what is it Braig?" She retained her business-like atmosphere while working.

"My Lady, it is better you forget that _man. _" He spat out the last word angrily.

She smiled before embracing him in a brotherly hug.

"Thank you, you've been like a brother to me, But I cannot forget the man I truly love." She released him and walked outside of the tent. She had taken up gardening a little while after his departure, often spending several hours a day tending to her flowers. Her garden seemed to mock her daily, growing black roses reminding her of him. The way he walked, the way he talked, and especially the way he touched her. That was where she could be found this very day, planting sunflowers seeds in the ground to counter the black flowers that caused her so much pain, just like him.

But she didn't hate him.

How could she?

He was her King.

She was his Queen.

She would wait until her eternal life ran out... And over.

A whistle woke her up from her flowers, a short, loud whistle. The kind that, if you never heard it before, you'd instinctively know who made it. And she knew.

Through the dust that blew in the wind, she saw him. Her love, her king. She stood up and ran toward his bandaged form, battered from battles in the last year. She threw her arms out and embraced him, receiving the love she waited for. He smiled to her, kissing her with enough force to rattle mountains, before pulling back to smile wider. No words were spoken, no words were needed, all was under stood. He reached behind his back to produce a small, round, object.

It was a ring.

"Well, what do you say?" He softly asked.

He would forget her, she knew.

She was glad she didn't know everything.


End file.
